Jealousy and Help
by toobeauty
Summary: Two young friends drifted apart due to jealousy; an unexpected help came to them ... This is a gift!fic for Delos13


TITLE: _**Jealousy and help.**_

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: none

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAIMER: I don't know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue eyed god.

WARNINGS:

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

This is for Delos13 on her birthday, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Alexander was not a happy youth; his best friend and soon lover-to-be spent too much time taking care of his unusual pet, a big grey she wolf known by the name of Sotiris.

The prince knew that the animal was very important to Hephaestion, he had listened quite a lot of times the story about how Sotiris saved him from drowning when he was a toddler of barely two years; the big animal had taken him out of the dirty waters of a lake in Hephaestion's parents farmhouse.

Since that tragic day, Hephaestion had taken care of her and the animal followed him everywhere; she even dared following him into the communal baths and what was worse, she slept next to her master on the narrow bed, reducing the blonde's possibilities to have some playful moments with his brunette when the night fell down.

But Hephaestion's devotion to his she wolf did not stop there, he often offered many expensive gifts to Apollo, who was known for recognizing wolves as sacred animals, and the brunette was almost constantly asking for his four-legged friend's well-being.

After a very bad and deep injury in one of her hint legs, Hephaestion had burnt some expensive oil that Alexander had gifted him to wash his hair. When the blonde knew about that, he felt terribly offended by the brunette's action.

Hephaestion had not understood Alexander's selfish attitude; he could not understand why anyone would not offer the most precious thing they had in exchange for a friend's health. The brunette knew he would do that for Alexander anytime but luckily the blonde was always as fit as a fiddle and he rarely fell ill.

The brunette could not also understand why the prince was questioning the use of a gift when he was not longer the owner.

That silly fact made both friends drift apart and the tension between them brought an uncomfortable dynamic among the companions. No one wanted to take sides but time might force them to do it.

* * *

Apollo, who was royally bored, had been wandering around the fields and thinking what lover would grace his bed that night. He was deep in his thinking when he listened to that melodious voice he was so accustomed to listen asking for his wolf friend but this time it was not melodious or soft at all, it sounded sharp and angry. The god peeped and saw the row between those two youths and he was not happy at all; he liked the brunette a lot, he was smart, courageous, a bit shy sometimes but he always offered him beautiful and expensive oblations for his beloved Sotiris, a fine she wolf and the best friend any human being could have. He also remembered being present when Father Zeus created that remarkable human being and he was part of that miraculous fact. He was also the responsible of sending Sotiris in the brunette's rescue but only his good twin sister Artemis knew about that; he did not want to look like a weak human because he liked the toddler too much.

On the other hand, he had his reservations about the blonde youth, the prince seemed to be a bit arrogant and he did not know why the young boy hated him so much; he had never made anything against him, at least he did not remember playing a prank on him. There was only one thing that might be the root of the prince's anger towards him. More than seven centuries before, Apollo had helped the Trojan prince Paris in the killing of Achilles by guiding the arrow of his bow into Achilles's heel. As Alexander considered himself a descendant of the blonde hero and excellent Greek warrior, he surely found it logical to hate the god who helped to send his ancestor down to the house of death.

After giving the idea a long thought, Apollo decided to descend to earth and discovered the real cause of the row between the two youths and he would try to find a way to solve it. He would also try to make amends with the young prince. Of course, Apollo could have discovered the reason by using his god's powers as he was an oracular god but he was bored so he decided to disguise as a merchant.

He got to the city in the early morning and he prepared his stall at the market. He made his place attractive in order to catch the prince's attention. He displayed all his goods, from fine and exotic jewels to the most amazing and precious pieces of cloth; he also had herbs, most of them with healing powers, the god had an extensive knowledge about medicine and healing that he had shared it with his son Asclepius, and he finally set small trinkets to sell as souvenirs.

Apollo was sure that he would be able to attract the blonde boy to his stall because, first of all, he was a good, and apart from that, it was market day and he knew it was the only day the young boys had to rest from his studies and his military practices.

* * *

Alexander had decided to swallow his pride and go to find his friend to go together to the market. He had realized that he had been quite unreasonable with Hephaestion and, apart from that, he missed his friend dearly. He wanted to get close to him again, rebuild those bridges and he thought that spending time together would help them to solve their situation. Unfortunately, the prince did not find the brunette when he went to his room. Some of his companions informed him that Hephaestion had gone out earlier that morning with Sotiris because he intended to take her on a hunt, as it had been quite a long time ago that she had exercised in the woods. What anyone except the very same Hephaestion knew was that the real reason of his escape was to be away from the common places he used to visit with his friend Alexander because it was still too painful for him to be doing things without his loyal friend and crush by his side.

Even though he was not happy about going to the market alone, Alexander decided to visit it anyway and maybe he could find something to cheer him up. He was walking without too much interest through the same and boring stalls when his two coloured eyes were attracted by a new stall, one that had magnificent things on display. Alexander was drawn to the stall like a moth to a flame and he let his eyes wander over such new and interesting goods. His eyes set onto a piece of jewelry and his eyes lit like two suns in his face. The merchant saw the sparkle in his eyes and decided to speak to the boy.

"It seems as if you have found something you like" the merchant said, trying to engage the boy in a conversation.

"Yes, that ring is really beautiful" Alexander expressed gently.

"Oh yes, it is a unique sapphire, it comes from the far far away lands of India" the merchant said proudly.

"It reminds me the eye colour of my lov … er … my friend" Alexander said but he could not hide the tinge of sadness in his voice.

"But if he is your special friend, why are you saying that so sadly?" the merchant asked genuinely, he really wanted to help the youths to have their peaceful and loving relationship back.

"Because we had and argument some days ago and we had not been in speaking terms since then" Alexander explained.

"Ah! Young love, always full of rows but the reconciliations are always so sweet" the merchant tried to give the blonde some hope.

"Do you think that?" Alexander asked, savouring their reconciliation as a sweet treat.

"Of course, do you like that ring? I can give you a good price for it" Apollo told the blonde.

"Too much but I don't have enough money to pay for such exquisite jewel" Alexander said and his voice once more reflected his deepest desire to bestow that jewel upon his Phai.

"As I can see that you truly love this young man, I will ask from then ring only two drachms" the merchant said smiling because he knew the prince was carrying a silver tetradrachm and two drachms.

"Are you sure? I can easily see that its value is higher that that" the prince said honestly because he did not want to take advantage of the old man, no matter how much he wanted the ring for his Phai.

"It is but you have been too honest with me so the rest is a gift from me to you" the merchant said, wrapping the ring in a piece of red silk.

"How can I compensate this to you?" Alexander asked, feeling still a bit surprised at the merchant's generous action.

"Let your boy know how special he is to you and be happy" and hate me a bit less, Apollo thought for himself.

"Thank you, sir. I will bring my friend to meet you as soon as we make up" an excited Alexander said before leaving the stall.

"That's a deal; I also have some healing herbs your friend might be interested in" the merchant said and then he told himself off because he might have revealed more than he should have.

"I will, but I am the one more interested in herbs, although my friend's mother is excellent using them" Alexander said and turned round, waving his hand at the old merchant.

"I know, my son and I taught lady Amyntoros all that she knows about healing herbs, she is the best human healer we know" Apollo thought, smiling widely because the first part of his plan was over. What he did not know was that the second part was about to happen and it was going to be by far more dramatic than all participants had expected.

* * *

It was midday when Alexander decided to go back to his chamber; he was still cradling the ring between his hands and he was thinking how he was going to speak to his friend and confess his love and ask for his forgiveness. He was lying on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head and his knees bent onto the mattress, repeating inside his head the phrases that he was going to use. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not listen to the first shouts of help. When he realized that the shouts were coming closer, he jumped off the bed and opened the door. What he saw broke his heart in a million pieces, Hephaestion was running along the corridor, carrying Sotiris in his arms and shouting Master Aristotle's name. The man opened his door and Hephaestion entered the room shouting that he had to help him immediately because his Sotiris was dying.

Alexander entered the room seconds behind Hephaestion and saw the saddest image he had ever seen, Hephaestion was knelt by his she wolf, petting her head amorously and whispering her to get back to him. Sotiris's yellowish eyes were lifeless and foam was coming out of her mouth, her tongue was getting bluer with every passing second due to the lack of oxygen in her body. Aristotle was consulting some of his books; desperation could be seen in his old blue eyes because he was not finding what he needed. Suddenly, Alexander had an idea and asked Hephaestion where they had been in the woods. The brunette looked at his prince as if he had seen him for the first time and thought for some seconds and then he informed he had taken the wolf near some black leaved trees and then they had rested under their shadow for a while. Alexander asked him if Sotiris had eaten anything around that area and Hephaestion said that she had nibbled on a kind of mushroom but that she had spitted it quite quickly. Alexander smiled and left the room. Seeing that smile in Alexander's face broke his heart, he could not believe how his prince could be happy with Sotiris's imminent death. He set his eyes back onto his friend and petting once again her head, he whispered prays to her protector Apollo.

Alexander ran as fast as the wind towards the old merchant's stall. On arriving there, he did not see the man in his place, he was about to call him when the man appeared from inside the tent with a small vial in his right hand. He looked at the desperate look in Alexander's eyes and handed out the vial.

"Three drops directly into her mouth, if she spits them, give them three more" he said and motioned Alexander to move back to his friend.

"How?" the blonde boy asked surprised.

"Because I can foresee, especially when it is someone close to my heart" and the old merchant let his disguise fall and the god Apollo appeared in all his glory.

"Thank you, thank you so much almighty Apollo, I owe you so much" Alexander whispered and ran away.

Alexander entered the chamber again and without talking to anyone, he opened the wolf's mouth and let the three drops fall inside it. Hephaestion was looking at him surprised but then when Sotiris started to convulse and vomit in the old master's bed, he ran towards him and setting his hands around the prince's neck, he tried to strangle him for finishing off his friend's life. Hephaestion was so focused in his mission that he did not see Aristotle petting the wolf and soothing her anxiety.

"Hephaestion, stop, Alexander saved Sotiris" Aristotle shouted while he had managed to disengage the brunette's hands from the prince's neck.

Alexander was gasping for air, his neck was reddish and he knew that his friend's fingerprints would appear as a necklace of bruises around his neck in the morning. However, he was happy, he had saved the wolf's life. He was about to go out when he felt a wet tongue running along his hand, Sotiris was weakly standing on fours but thanking him for his quick action.

"How? She was convulsing and dying" Hephaestion asked while weeping.

"When Alexander gave her the concoction, it made her bring up and with it the rest of the poisonous fungus that she had not spitted in time before" master Aristotle explained.

"How?" Hephaestion asked again, this time moving and sitting next to his prince.

"I .. I .. recognize …" but the prince's explanation was interrupted by a dry bout of cough and his voice had sounded really hoarse due to the brunette' pressure in his windpipe.

"Later, let me get you some water and honey" Hephaestion said and ran towards the cabinet his master had in the inner room; he knew that Aristotle had a very sweet tooth and that he consumed huge quantities of honey with his milk at night.

He came back and he found Alexander resting on his back on Aristotle's bed with Sotiris lying next to him; both of them taking comfort from the other's proximity. Alexander caressed the thick silver fur and the wolf licked his hand from time to time.

Hephaestion let some tears fall; his two dearest friends in the world had found a way to become better friends even if it came from almost a tragedy. Hephaestion sat on the mattress, put a hand behind Alexander's neck and gently helping him to come closer, he gave the prince a sip of fresh water. Alexander swallowed with difficulty, his throat was really sore but he did not want to make Hephaestion feel guiltier. The brunette them took a small spoon and dipping it in the honey jar, he took a bit and offered it to his friend; the honey was much better to swallow and Alexander felt a bit better.

Hephaestion let his eyes set onto yellowish ones and the she wolf let a low whine escape her mouth. The brunette hugged her tightly and told her off for frightening him so much. The wolf looked at him back and after licking his hand, she got closer to Alexander and resting her heavy head onto the boy's stomach, she dozed off. Alexander looked at Hephaestion and was about to ask for his forgiveness when the brunette kissed the words away. When the kiss was over, Hephaestion set comfortably beside Alexander and cradling him in his arms, they fell asleep after the dreadful ordeal.

* * *

Hephaestion woke up in the middle of the night and got up without waking the other occupants of the bed. He found poor Aristotle sleeping on a couch and, waking him up, he took him to his own chamber so the old man could rest better. He went back to the chamber and cleaned the room and then he sat at his master's desk and grabbing a scroll and a quill, he started to write his resignation letter to king Philip. He also retold his assault to the crown prince and that he would put his life in his king's hands to do with it as he pleased.

He signed the letter and stood. Sighing loudly, he was about to send for a page to deliver it to the palace when he felt a pair of strong arms snaking around his waist.

"How are you feeling, Phai?" Alexander asked his friend while setting his chin onto his friend's shoulder.

"I should be asking that to you" Hephaestion asked but his tone of voice was so low that Alexander barely listened to it.

"I am fine, what about you?" Alexander asked again, trying to turn his friend into the circle of his arms.

"Bad, but don't worry, I will leave you alone in a bit" Hephaestion said disengaging him from the blonde's embrace.

"Why is that? And what are you holding in your hand, Hephaestion?" Alexander asked and his voice was not as soft as it had been before.

"It is my resignation letter to the lyceum and the retelling of my assault" Hephaestion spoke up.

"Give me that and let's get back to sleep" Alexander said and outstretched his arm to get the letter and destroy it.

"No" Hephaestion said seriously.

"No?" Alexander asked surprised, Hephaestion had never faced up to him like that before.

"No, I assaulted you, I hurt you and … and … I could have kil …" but it was his time to be interrupted with a warm and gentle kiss.

"You did it to defend a friend; I could have never expected less from you. You know that I could have stopped you anytime but you needed to let your anger go and who better than me to control your temper, my love?" Alexander said and kissed his brunette's cyan eyes that were shading some tears.

"How can you forgive me, Alexander? I can't even forgive myself" Hephaestion confessed, totally embarrassed.

"It is simple, I love you, my Phai" Alexander said, cupping the brunette's tear-stained face between his hands.

"I love you too, my Xander" Hephaestion replied and kissed his blonde with all the passion and love he could convey in that single kiss.

"Let's go back to sleep; we have to burn some rich spices to Apollo tomorrow morning" Alexander said, while spooning his brunette's body.

"To Apollo? I think that my strangling messed with your head" Hephaestion said, knowing too well Alexander's disgust for the god.

"It was him the one who saved Sotiris, he gave me the potion" Alexander said and he was about to continued with the explanation but a loud yawn interrupted the story.

"Let's sleep, you will tell me about that tomorrow" Hephaestion said, trying to see if his friend was talking in his sleep

That was how a problem born from jealousy was solved with a god's help. Two youths recovered their love and Apollo surely gained one more follower.

* * *

A/N: Apollo aided Paris in the killing of Achilles by guiding the arrow of his bow into Achilles' heel. One interpretation of his motive is that it was in revenge for Achilles' sacrilege in murdering Troilus, the god's own son by Hecuba, on the very altar of the god's own temple.


End file.
